The Powers that Be
by Teri
Summary: Dite, Ares, and the other Greek gods decided they have to assist in the fight against Glory. They decide to send a champion, but first they have to agree on who. Their choice: Xander Harris Crossover with Greek Mythology: Hercules/Xena Style WIP
1. Choosing a Champion

****

THE POWERS THAT BE

By Teri

Garnet_TM@yahoo.com

****

Summary: Dite, Ares, and the other Greek gods decided they have to assist in the fight against Glory. Their champion? Xander Harris (Crossover with Greek Mythology: Hercules/Xena Style) Rated PG/PG-13

****

Author's Note: (1) Knowledge of Xena/Hercules is probably not needed, but a basic familiarity with Greek mythology maybe helpful. (2) I want to thank White Werewolf for his encouragement with this story. 

****

Archive: Fanficion.net and my site: www.geocities.com/garnet_tm

****

Disclaimer: The Greek gods and goddess are not mine. They belong to Hesiod and others who recorded the Greek myths. Popular versions belong to the creators of Hercules and Xena. Xander and the rest of the Buffy Universe are not mine. Other characters mentioned belong to their respective creators, which in all cases is not me (Drat!) and I am not making any money (Double Drat!). 

* * * * *

Chapter 1: Choosing a Champion

"Oh, I can't believe it. Who does she think she is!" Aphrodite fumed. She folded her arms determined to figure out how they can stop Glory from ruining all of their plans. Most had not seen the blonde love goddess worked-up. She usually played the dumb blonde act to the hilt, but her close family knew better.

A dark blue light flashed in; leaving a dark man dressed in black leather. "Hey Sis, you are sending off some bad vibes." Ares smiled at her. "That's suppose to be my job." He joked.

Dite was in mood for joking. "Arr., have you seen what that hell bitch Glory is up to. We can't let her get away with that."

"Well, what do you want to do about it? We're not really in a position for an all out fight with her." Ares reminded his sister.

Aphrodite bit her lip and looked up at her brother. "We need to send one of our Champions." 

"We will need to discuss this with the others." Ares sighed as he called out to the rest of his family, the ones that had survived Xena and the twilight and the ones he and Aphrodite had managed to bring back. 

In a few minutes, his sister Eris also known as Discord, son Cupid, aunts Hestia and Hecate, Uncle Hades and Persephone, and nephews Strife (Eris' son), Asclepius (Apollo's son), and Autolycus (Hermes' son) had appeared. They made up eleven of the twelve of the new Olympian Parathion. When matters were of the utmost importance, Gaia herself would take the twelfth throne. 

They hadn't saved everyone, not even everyone they liked. Hephaestus, Aphrodite's husband, being a glaring example of those of those missing. 

Of course, minor gods survived as well. Much to Ares displeasure Clotho, Lacheis, and Atropos better known as the Fates still survived, as did the Furies, the Muses, Helios, Selene, Eos, and others. Happily, Cupid's son Bliss also survived. 

Once the eleven had gathered, Ares explained to his family that Glory was trying to bring the Hell dimension to earth and needed to be stopped. 

"I believe we need to send one of our champions. Suggestions?" Ares put out.

"Well, I can send my Charmed Ones. We just need to contact Leo, their Whitelighter to get their help." Hecate, goddess of witches responded.

"I could send my horseman, Methos. He and Glory have a past. I am sure he could work something out." Hades suggested.

Ares snorted, "Methos has more of a past than most of us here. Is there anyone he doesn't have a 'past' with?" 

Eris, Dite, Persephone, Hecate, and even Hestia all blushed. 

Ares looked stricken and mouthed, 'et tu, Aunt Hestia?' 

Cupid and Strife began laughing. Even Hades looked like he enjoyed Ares discomfort.   
  
"I think we should send Duncan MacLeod, after all he was our most recent millennium champion." Persephone pointed out. 

Hades glared at her, "when we can send Methos?"

"Chill, she just likes his long hair and Scottish accent." Dite threw in absent-mindedly causing Seph to blush and Hades to scowl. 

"Batman - we should send Batman." Eris announced as if it were the only logical conclusion.

"As if, Mom. We should get like my fav. Spike. He can handle it. No problem." Strife said proudly.

"He thinks Spike is the answer to everything." Cupid shook his head. "I think I should go."

"No!" Ares and Dite said in unison. Neither wanted to risk their son in a fight with a hell goddess. 

"But . . ." Cupid tried to explain his position only to be cut off by his mother who in a warning tone said "Eros." He knew to give up fighting when Mom used his rightful name and slumped back into his chair. 

"Okay, let's review. Hades suggested Methos, Persephone - MacLeod, Hecate - the Charmed Ones, Eris - Batman, Strife - his boy Spike, Cupid forfeited his suggestion," Ares smirked at his son. "Grandmother (Gaia) always suggests her friend Captain Planet. I personally think there is something going on there. Any one else notice it?" He looked around the room to see Dite smile, Cupid smirk, and a number of nodding heads. "Okay, Let's see who else?" Ares paused to look around the room again. "Aunt Hestia?"   
  
"How about SG-1?" The goddess of the hearth replied. All of the rest just looked at her. 

"What? I am goddess of home and hearth so you thought I would suggest who? Hazel? Maybe, Alice from the Brady Bunch? Or how about Rosie the Robot from the Jetsons?" She said giving them one of Ares' sarcastic looks, which broke them all up again. 

"Okay, moving on." Ares said as he composed himself. "Ace?"

"I don't know. MacGyver? No, Aunt Hestia already suggested him when she brought-up Jack O'Neill and SG-1." Asclepius paused to think a moment. "How about Angel and Cordy?" The god of medicine suggested. 

Cupid interjected, "Yeah they are a good choice, one of my favorite matches. I have worked hard to get them together. First Buffy got in the way, then Doyle, and Groo, and if only I could forget Darla." Cupid was getting himself worked up.

"Chill cuz, their together now." Strife said in a calm tone. 

Ares rolled his eyes. "Right, who have we missed. Oh, me? How about the X-men or the A-Team? Now, who's left? Autolycus, your vote?"

"Well, I don't know. Brisco County, Jr.? Jack Stiles? Ash Williams?" He suggested.

"Can't you ever think of anyone else you narcissist?" Eris snarled.   
  
"Hey! Watch with the references! Echo was a friend of mine." Strife protested as Ace nodded his head in agreement. 

"Sorry, but he knows what I mean." Eris continued, but Autolycus merely shrugged. 

"Oh, I have one. How about Jim Ellision and Blair Sandburg or maybe Peter Caine and Kermit Griffith?" Cupid suggested. 

"Yeah, right! More like Kermit the Frog." Strife snorted. 

"Don't forget Miss Piggy." Eris added giggling. 

"Now sis, I thought we weren't inviting Gabrielle." Ares said softly trying hard not to laugh. 

This comment started waives of arguments. Everyone extolling the virtues of their chosen champions. 

"Xander," Aphrodite said softly, but determined. 

The room became silent. When she spoke like this they had all learned to pay attention. It was at times like this when they were all reminded that despite her adopted status as Zeus' daughter she had actually been born of Uranus, cradled to adulthood by Gaia in the seas, and was a primal force. 

Now that she had everyone's attention she repeated again. "We need to send Xander." 

* * * * *

"Aunt Dite? I hate to point out the obvious, but he is already there." Strife said as he gave Cupid a look that said are you sure your mom is entirely home.

"I know, but I believe he is the only one that can do it." Dite explained.

After a moment Discord broke the silence, "Well, he has always been one of my favorites. He loves to mess up all of the prophecies." She sounded like she was proud of him. "He's got my vote."

Ares gave a good-hearted laugh. "True it has been long time since anyone has been able to spoil the wicked three's fun so often." Everyone knew he was referring to the fates. "It's okay with me."

"Guys, does he have to keep putting himself in danger? Doesn't he do that enough living on the Hellmouth?" Autolycus asked. He has been oddly quiet since Dite had suggested Xander.

"He would do anything to protect his family." Hestia said softly glancing at Eris before locking eyes with Autolycus. "Those girls have become his sisters and Ripper is the father he has never known. I cast my vote for Xander."

"He's always looks after my Tara and her lover." Hecate said fondly. "If we are going to send a champion, it will be good to know he is watching out for her. He has my vote." 

"I still say Spike can handle it on his own." Strife announced.   
  
"Well, the boy has an annoying habit of keeping people from my realm," Hades began with a scowl, "but," he began to smile, "I like him anyway." He looked to his wife Persephone who smiled and nodded. "I think he meets with our approval."

"I still don't know, but Mom is usually right when she makes these pronouncements. So, against my better judgement he has my vote." Cupid informed the group. "But, I think we should consider sending someone else as backup. Perhaps, Angel."

Ares looked up at his nephew, standing in the corner. "Ace, you've been quiet. What do you think?"

"I believe it is always dangerous to send a mortal into these situations, but it is particularly so with this one. He is special, but if this is his destiny then he shan't be denied. I vote for Xander." Ace stated calmly. "However, as his 'Scooby' group have fallen under my care as god of medicine more times than even I can count, I feel I have a little insight to him. He is a very capable young man. We have seen numerous instances of it, but he lacks self-confidence. I think he will need help if he is to succeed in this task without undue injury to himself."

"Well, if you are all determined that he goes," Autolycus paused and looked around at the members of this family, "which it seems you are. I'll go. It is only right that I help him." 

"I still say Spike can handle it and we don't need anyone else!" Strife proclaimed.

"Very well it is decided. Alexander will be our champion against Glory. Autolycus will help prepare him." Ares declared, as was his right as the reigning king of Olympus. 

"Unc?" Strife interrupted.

"Fine," Ares gave in. "If it becomes necessary we will include Spike in the plans." He sighed and turned to his nephew, "happy?" 

Strife grinned at him. "Sure Unc. Spikey can handle it!"

"Hey Pop. Not that I am complaining, but don't we need to discuss Autolycus going?" Cupid asked. 

Ares looked to Autolycus who understood Ares unspoken command.

Hestia walked over and placed her hand on Autolycus' shoulder. His eyes locked on his favorite great-aunt silently thanking her for her support.

"No, we don't need to discuss it." Autolycus began. "I claim a father's right."

* * * * *

__

Hope you all liked it! Please let me know what you think.

Teri (Garnet_TM@yahoo.com) 


	2. They're Real?

****

The Powers that Be by Teri

Chapter 2: They're Real?  


Giles and Xander were seated at the dining room table in Giles' apartment, while Willow was snuggled into a chair with her laptop. They were researching everything they could find on Glory, the Key, portals, etc.

"Giles, it is three in the morning and I can't even see the writing on the book in front of me. If I don't get some sleep soon. . . We all need sleep." Xander said with a yawn.

"I think he is right. I haven't slept in days." Willow said sounding as tired as Xander. 

"Yes, I suppose it would be best if we all get some sleep. Go home. Get some rest. " Giles said as he went back to his book.

Xander and Willow exchanged glances. "You too G-man. You need some sleep." Xander said for both of them.

"Children, please. I need to continue." He said.

"Man, you didn't even scold me about the G-man comment. You really need some sleep. Now." Xander declared.

"Fine." Giles gave in. "Just let me call and check on Buffy and Dawn first."

"Giles, it is 3:30am. Let them sleep." Willow said softly. 

"Wills, I'll take him upstairs and put him to bed. Then, I'll walk you to the dorm."

"I can bloody well put myself to bed, I am not . . " Giles stopped and looked at Willow and Xander before continuing in a softer tone of voice. "Well, I guess I am that tired, but I still can see myself to bed. Thank you for your concern. Rest well." 

Xander and Willow exchanged glances. They decided to trust Giles to go to bed. "Night" "Good Night, Giles" Xander and Willow replied as they left.

* * * * *

Xander saw Willow to her dorm room. There they found Tara asleep over her own research.

"Well Ladies, I am off." He smiled as he began to leave.

"Xander, why don't you stay here tonight. Its too dangerous to be out by yourself this time of night." Willow argued. 

"Especially as tired you are." Tara added. "Please stay."

Although it has always been his dream to have two beautiful girls asking him to spend the night with them, he begged off and went back to his own apartment. 

As he walked home he had ran into several vampires. He had managed to dust each one. Although, he knew facing vamps one-on-one he could hold his own, this time it had seemed easier. He couldn't put his finger on what exactly felt different, it was almost if someone was helping him, but of course that was impossible. Wasn't it? 

Unfortunately, by the time he had gotten to his apartment he was wide awake. Fighting vamps tended to do that. So, he went to get a bowl of cereal and sat down in front of the television set. He began to flip channels, until he reached the Sci-Fi channel. 

"Hercules marathon. Oh, this is one of my favorite episodes." He thought to himself. It was the one where Salmoneus and Autolycus were hiding with Widow Twankey. He began to dose off. Next time he woke up, it was two hours later. He looked at the TV and realized it was the episode with Serena, the Golden Hind. He fell asleep again. 

When he finally woke up, the sun was out and he decided to get dressed and head over to Buffy's. He would stop and pick up donuts on the way. 

* * * * *

Xander arrived at Buffy's. He found that Dawn and Buffy were already awake and in the kitchen.

"How are my two favorite girls this morning?" He grinned as he placed the donuts on the table. 

"I wouldn't let Willow and Tara hear you say that!" Buffy smiled and Dawn giggled at them.

Before he could respond, Xander was cut off by a new voice coming in the back door. "It sounds like we have been replaced." Tara's soft voice answered.

"Is that why you wouldn't spend the night with us Xan? " Willow reached up and ran her fingers down the edges of his coat. "We're no longer your favorites?" She said almost seductively. 

"Well, I ah, you see. . . " Xander was turning red. "You know you are all my favorite girls . . eh, women. . . people? You know I bet Giles could really use a donut. I think I will take it to him. Right now." Xander finished grabbing a jelly filled donut for Giles and heading for the dining room. 

All the girls began to laugh.

Giles was in the dining room with books spread all over the table. As Xander walked in, he noticed that surprisingly, Spike was with him and it looked like he was helping. "A sure sign the world is ending." Xander thought to himself.

* * * * *

Within ten minutes, everyone had made their way into the dining room to help with the research. Anya had also arrived. 

After a few hours, Xander stood to stretch. "It's too bad we can't get any Hind's blood." He mumbled to himself remembering the episode of Hercules he had watched during the night. 

"I know, I thought about that too, but they have been extinct for nearly two thousand years." Anya added as Giles' head shot-up.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Hind's blood can kill a god, it is the only thing I know of that can. Last I heard, Ares destroyed the last of it before the twighlight of the gods. It's a shame." Anya explained.

"Anya, the Greek gods aren't real." Willow tried to tell her.

"Actually sweetie, they are." Tara said softly. 

At this all heads turned towards Tara, except Anya who continued to talk. "Of course they're real. Oh, how I wished I had been alive then. The stories I've heard. Hera could be quite . . . " Anya grinned with glee, "creative in her wishes. There was this one time when she found Zeus with this barmaid and she wished that his . . . "

"Anya!" Buffy called stopping Anya and before turning to speak to Tara, "What do you mean the Greek gods are real? How do you know?" 

Tara didn't know how to even begin to explain her connection to the goddess Hecate. She had never actually met the goddess, but her mother had told her that they were descended from her many, many, many generations removed. It was where her magic originated. Luckily she didn't have to explain.

"Oh, Tara is one of Hecate's chosen. Her signature is all over her." Anya replied her tone implying that it was common knowledge and nothing important. 

Tara looked at Anya, "You can tell?"

Anya glanced at Xander before answering, "Sure. Descendants of Olympus are always obvious."

* * * * *

This is just a small bit to reassure everyone that I have not forgotten about this story. I am so sorry to have taken so long, I was worried about adding to it because I enjoyed the beginning so very much. 

Hope you are still enjoying this story.

Teri (Garnet)TM@yahoo.com) 04/06/03


	3. Seeing is Believing

**The Powers that Be**  
by Teri

_(Warnings, Notes, & Summary: See Chapter 1)_

****

**  
Part 4 - Seeing is Believing**

Tara looked at Anya, "you can tell?"

Anya glanced at Xander before answering, "sure. Descendants of Olympus are always obvious."

Giles noticed the glance, but decided to ignore it for now. They had enough to worry about without adding that to their plate; although, when this was over he and Anya would have a LONG talk. He considered the implication of the reality of the Greek gods for a moment, "so, if the Greek gods are real, then maybe some of their weaknesses are real?"

"I already told you Giles, the Hind's blood is gone," Anya reminded him.

"True, but as a child I remember a story of Ares being imprisoned in a Bronze Jar," Giles countered.

"So trap, not destroy?" Xander clarified.

"Yes," Giles affirmed with a nod of his head.

_"It could work."_

The last sentence stopped the group. The reason? No one at the table had said it.

The voice sounded like it had come from behind Xander. All heads turned that way as Xander jumped out of his chair, "who are you?"

"There is no one there," several of the girls chorused.

Tara stood looking at the empty spot Xander was and lowered her head with her hands outstretched.

"Hey, hey, hey, none of that," his voice sounded exasperated as he appeared. Standing in the room was a tall man mostly in green with a mustache that reminded Giles of a villain about to tie the damsel to the railroad tracks.

"I know you!" Anya huffed as she walked over to him; "you managed to steal my amulet one time. Why are you still alive?"

"Anya?" Buffy had moved between them, not only to possibly defend Anya, but to also get a better look at the intruder. She really wanted to know who the new guy was.

"Ah, lovely lady," he smiled. "I am Autolycus, King of Thieves," he bowed gallantly to Buffy and kissed her hand, at the same time he pocketed her watch, two rings, a small silver knife, and even a stake from her sleeve.

"That doesn't answer my question, Mister!" Anya got back into the fray.

"Well, you see my Uncle Hades and I have a hate/annoy relationship. He saw me coming and decided he couldn't put-up with me in his realm so he sent me back."

"Uncle Hades?" Giles parroted back.

"Uncle Hades," Autolycus conformed with a grin. He loved watching mortals' reactions to that statement. "Actually, great Uncle Hades to be precise."

"You're Hermes son, one of the current council of twelve," Tara added in slow realization of just who was in the room with them.

"Bingo, oh cute witch-y babe."

"Why are you here?" Buffy said again, now trying to figure out what happened to her stake.

"To help you against Glory."

* * *

I realize that this is a short chapter, but as it has been nearly two years since I updated I hope you will forgive me.I just wanted to show that I haven't forgotten about this story.

Thanks,  
Teri

Posted: March 21, 2005


End file.
